Numbershot 94: Shockin' Rockin!
by Vile.EXE
Summary: A narrowly avoided accident makes a chance meeting with music star Raio Ruda, who gives Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo five backstage passes to the next day's concert! But things get heavy at the concert when a rabid fan gets ahold of a certain card...
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: A bit of a delay, but Numbershot 94 is now up and running!**

**Tetsuo: So, what's the gig here?**

**Vile: Hard to say. To be honest, this could be considered a filler Numbershot. I.e., not related to the overall plot.**

**Astral: So nothing much should be expected here, I would wager.**

**Vile: Not really, but I'll try my best regardless. I don't own ZEXAL or its characters, blah-blah-friggin'-blah. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 94: Shocking Action!

Chapter 1

Another seemingly standard day in Heartland was blowing over. The school day had ended not long ago, and our favorite trio, Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo, were simply walking around and talking. "Man, I swear, I am NEVER gonna understand what Ukyo-sensei taught us today!" Yuma griped, arms behind his head.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep through half the class as per usual…" Tetsuo mused with rolling eyes.

Yuma just ignored him with a pouting face, making Kotori giggle at him. Coming to a crosswalk, Yuma quickly looked back and forth to see if any cars were coming. He saw none, but Tetsuo was already moving across the street. "Oi! Did you look, man?"

"Dude, the light for our direction is green!" Tetsuo responded, pointing up at the signal. "Now come on before I leave you two behind!"

Yuma and Kotori had exasperated looks on their faces. "He's gonna get himself killed one of these days." Kotori groaned, Yuma nodded in response.

*Meanwhile*

A black car was moving down the road. "Dude, don't beat around the bush!" The driver, a man in his early 20s, said into his gold-lensed D-Gazer. His dark pink eyes looked annoyed. "The friggin' concert's tomorrow, and those passes are burning a hole in my pocket!"

_"Jeez man, it ain't MY fault no winner's been picked in the contest!"_ The person on the other side said. _"Look, calm down before you hit someone. I'll get on the guy's ass about the contest right away."_

The man driving let out a sigh. "Fine. Make sure you get on that, dude. Late." He hung up the D-Gazer and looked down the road. The light on his end was green. "Okay, lookin' good… What the?" He looked on the road, seeing a stocky kid crossing the road. "What the hell?" He cried, slamming his hand on the horn.

Tetsuo looked to his left, seeing the black car bearing down on him. "Oh god!"

Yuma and Kotori saw the car and gasped. "Move, man!" Yuma called. Tetsuo immediately reversed direction, but as bad luck would have it, his foot ended up partly in a tiny pothole, causing him to trip over and fall. "Tetsuo!"

The driver of the car saw this, and his eyes widened. "Damn potholes! Better act quick!" Thinking quickly, he slammed his foot on the brake, while lowering his window. "Hurry up and get up, man!" He yelled to Tetsuo after sticking out his head. Reacting, Tetsuo quickly scrambled, getting to his feet and getting back to the corner before the car got to them. The car's brakes screeched as it stopped one-third of the way across the walk but barely in the intersection. The driver got out of his car, a shocked look on his face. "You all right, man?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Tetsuo groaned, panting.

"Thank god." The man looked back up at the light. "What the hell?" He looked at the edges and was shocked. Every side of it was lit up green. "Well, ain't that peachy? The light's malfunctioning! I'll have to get on the horn with someone from the city later."

Kotori then got a better look at him. He was aged 22, wearing a black bandana or doo rag that covered an apparently long curtain of electric purple hair. She noticed some blue and yellow streaks in it, and it was slightly frizzy. He had dark pink eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with a dark blue leather jacket, the jacket having purple lightning marks, standard jeans, purple-and-black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. She saw something sticking out of his pocket, but paid it no mind.

"Look buddy, I am REAL sorry for that crap that went down." The man said. "If that light wasn't jacked up, things would've been peachy."

"Eh, no worries." Tetsuo said.

"Hey, you look familiar to me." Yuma suddenly said to the man. "Where have I seen you before?"

Something clicked in Kotori. "I've got it!" She cried. "You're Raio Ruda!"

"Raio Ruda?" Yuma and Tetsuo said at the same time.

"The lead singer of the Thunder Kings? THAT Raio Ruda?" Yuma cried.

The man smirked and scratched the back of his head. "Looks like there's a fan among you guys." He said. "I'm flattered."

"Whoa, Raio Ruda himself." Tetsuo then grinned. "Man, Nee-chan is gonna be SO jealous of me."

Raio looked intrigued. "Your Nee-chan? Another fan, I take it?"

"Are you kidding? She is like your biggest fan!" The stout kid said. "When she learns I met you, she'll flip!"

Raio placed a hand to his chin. "Wait… this gives me an idea." Pulling out his D-Gazer, he dialed a number.

Soon, a face came up. "Yo!"

"'Sup, GP? Listen up. You might as well tell the committee that I'm takin' over the contest." Raio said. "I'm in a generous mood, and I've got the perfect winners in my head."

"You gotta be kidding me." GP said. "Do you know what'll do to the committee?"

"It won't be squat! Roll with me here!" The singer responded. Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo were listening. "I'll quell the Hell after the concert tomorrow. I got it handled!"

GP sighed. "I hope you're right, bro. Hurry up and get back so we can get our last rehearsal in!"

"No sweat, man. Late!" Raio said, hanging up.

"What… was all that about?" Yuma asked.

"Well, I'll tell ya this, guys. You got me in a generous mood, so here's what I'm gonna do." Raio said with a small smile. He reached into his jacket pocket. "As a way to apologize for almost killing your friend, and just to get these things out of my smoking pocket…" He pulled out five small slips of paper. "I'm gonna give you guys these: Five backstages passes to our concert tomorrow!"

This shocked all three of the teens. "NANI?"

"No way! Backstage?" Yuma asked with a smile.

"You bet, little man!" Raio said with a smile, handing Tetsuo the batch.

"Sweet!" Tetsuo chirped. "No wonder Nee-chan likes you so much. You're one of the only rockers whose fame didn't turn their head into a balloon." He made a sphere shape around his head with his hands to emphasize it. This made all four of them start laughing.

"I gotta give you props on that, man." Raio said. "Well, I'd love to keep chattin' it up, but me and the band have a rehearsal to do. If you don't already know, the concert's tomorrow at 9 PM at Duel Tower! Fine me during the autographs, and I'll take you backstage." All three kids nodded, and Raio got back in his car. "Oi, I didn't get your names!"

"I'm Yuma! Yuma Tsukumo!" The Tsukumo boy chirped. "These guys are Kotori and Tetsuo!"

"Nice! I'll be lookin' forward to seeing you guys! Sayonara!" The window rolled up, and after he was sure no cars were coming, continued driving.

Tetsuo had a smirk on his face. "Good guy, huh?" He noticed Yuma grabbing three of the passes. "Oi!"

"What? One's for Nee-chan!" Yuma responded, handing Kotori the third pass. "She's a fan, too, plus I doubt she'd let Tetsuko go meet the Thunder Kings without her!"

Tetsuo nodded. "All right. Man, this is gonna be awesome!"

"You said it!" Yuma and Kotori chirped together before the group back to their homes.

*A Little Later*

"Hey, Nee-chan!" Tetsuo called as he entered his home. Looking around, he couldn't see her. "Nee-chan?" Then he spotted her on the couch. She didn't look happy. "What's wrong with you?"

Tetsuko sighed. "The Thunder Kings have a concert tomorrow, and the tickets are all sold out." She groaned. "Damn it, why didn't I get my ticket earlier?" Tetsuo grinned. He walked up, slapped one of the passes on the coffee table (face-down), then proceeded to walk toward the steps. "What the?"

"Flip it around, Nee-chan." Tetsuo said simply. Confused, Tetsuko picked up the slip and flipped it, letting her see what was on it. Upon seeing just what it was, her eyes went mega-wide. Tetsuo, still grinning, brought up his hands and plugged his ears…

…letting him escape the full power of the happy squeal that soon emanated.

* * *

**Vile: Not a bad start, I think. I had to bring Tetsuko in for at least one Numbershot.**

**Raio: Not to mention your little spoiler of the future in Double Win.**

**Vile: Shhhh! Not the time to bring that up!**

**Raio: *shrugs shoulders***

**Vile: At any rate... if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: A few days of a delay, but Chapter 2 is good to go!**

**Raio: Never a steady pace with you, huh?**

**Vile: Well, finals week is coming up, so things might get hectic for me.**

**Astral: Yuma, what are "finals"?**

**Yuma: I'll tell ya later.**

**Vile: Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 94: Shockin' Rockin'!

Chapter 2

"O-Oi, Nee-chan! Little hard to breathe here!" Tetsuo complained, wriggling as Tetsuko practically crushed him in a death hug.

"Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou!" She kept repeating. "You have no idea how happy this makes me!"

Tetsuo finally managed to break free of Tetsuko's grip, panting heavily. "Jeez... and Kaa-chan says I got the muscle between us."

"How the heck did you manage to get these, Tetsuo?" The girl asked, still jittery.

This made Tetsuo grin. "You are gonna be so jealous. I actually met Raio Ruda himself!"

Tetsuko's eyes went wider than before. "NANI?"

"Yep! Granted, it was because a busted street almost made him run me over." Tetsuo grimaced at that. "But he's a cool guy, and he gave me, Yuma, and Kotori five passes total for the concert tomorrow!"

Tetsuko was beaming. "I cannot believe… that you actually met Raio!" She looked off to the side, hands clenched together and a dreamy look in her eyes. "*sighs* Raio's just such a dreamboat… That hair, his smirk, and the way he knows how to rock!" She was distracted from her reverie by hearing her brother snickering. "Eh?" She glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you looked so friggin' funny in fangirl mode." The boy said before bursting out laughing. He then started running away as his sister chased after him angrily.

*Meanwhile, Yuma's House*

"How the heck did you get ahold of those passes, Yuma?" Akari asked him with a scrutinizing look.

"I'm serious! Raio Ruda himself gave them to me, Kotori, and Tetsuo!" Yuma fired back. "You can call them yourself!"

Akari raised an eyebrow, then pulled out her Gazer and dialed. _"Hello?"_ Kotori answered on the other line.

"Kotori-chan, Yuma somehow got ahold of two backstage passes to the Thunder Kings concert tomorrow, and he's saying Raio Ruda himself gave them to him." Akari said skeptically. "Is he being serious?"

_"Absolutely, Akari-san!"_ Kotori replied without missing a beat, making Akari's eyes widen. _"Raio gave us five passes! I've got one too!"_ She held up her pass.

"Un-freakin'-believable…" The older girl breathed. She looked at Yuma, who had an "I told you so" look on his face. Akari sighed. "Arigatou, Kotori-chan. Sorry for bugging you." Kotori nodded and hung up. "Sorry about that, Yuma." Yuma held up a dismissing hand. "So why do you have two passes?"

"Why do you think?" Yuma asked with a smirk, handing her one of the passes. Akari's eyes widened, and Yuma winked at her. Akari quickly grabbed him in a playful headlock, giving him a noogie as Yuma laughed and squirmed.

*The Next Day, 8:15 PM*

A major crowd has assembled at the Duel Tower, eager to get in for the Thunder Kings' concert. While several of the Duel-related areas of the tower were still active for those that either didn't have a ticket or just didn't care, the upcoming concert was the greatest attraction. Yuma, Kotori, Akari, Tetsuo, and Tetsuko somehow got through the crowd without losing each other. "Jeez, this place is nuts!" Yuma remarked.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Kotori asked.

"Raio said to find him during the autograph signings." Tetsuo said. "Over there." He pointed at a sign that advertised the signing. Upon entering the room, they found a bunch of people.

"Calm down, everyone! There's plenty of time left!" Raio's voice was heard. They saw him at the end signing autographs.

Out of nowhere, a 20-year-old woman with electric blue hair in a ponytail pushed aside a bunch of the others to get to the front. She had on a purple tank top, a green mini-skirt, and blue heels. "Oh please Raio, sign this for me!" She squealed, shoving a pen and paper in his face.

"Oi! Easy!" He said nervously. The girl was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, what the hell!" "Back of the line!" "No fair!" Several of the other people in the crowd griped.

"Shut up! I'm a bigger fan than all you wanna-bes!" The woman snapped back before immediately going right back to Raio.

"I think he could use a bit of help." Tetsuo said. He whistled. "Yo, Raio!"

Raio heard the whistle. "Eh?" He looked outside the crowd and smirked when he saw Tetsuo. He flashed a peace sign at them with a smirk. "Gimme a little bit here, man!"

"Hello? Raio! Hurry up!" The woman interrupted, impatient.

"Okay, look, chicky. I didn't appreciate you barging to the front of the line!" Raio said. "You want a 'graph? You gotta wait for it!"

"But… but I'm your Number 1 fan! I'm better than all of them!" The fan whined. "I deserve mine now!"

Raio backed up, a little spooked. Then, three security guards walked up. Two of them grabbed the girl. "Gomen, miss, but you need to leave." One of them said before they dragged her away kicking.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Raio!" The fan griped as he was pulled away. Several of the people in line gave her odd looks.

Raio tapped the third security guard and handed him the paper the fan gave him, his signature scribbled on it. "Make sure she gets this." He said. The guard nodded, took the paper, and followed the other two. Looking back to the line, he apologized and went back to signing. 15 minutes later, signings were over, and Raio met up with Yuma and the others. "What's up, guys?" He asked.

"How's it?" Tetsuo replied, holding out a fist. Raio met it in a fistbump. "What was with that girl they dragged off?"

"Zina? Oy, she's a basket case." Raio said. "Come on, let's walk and talk." The group began moving. "That girl's been at every show we do. She calls herself our Number 1 fan, but she's more like a stalker. Granted, this is the first time she caused any crap."

"That girl is just crazy." Akari said.

"No crap." The rocker replied. "You two ladies must be the two spare passes. Might I know your names?"

"Akari Tsukumo." The redhead told him.

"Oh, the journalist? Interesting." He turned to Tetsuko. "What about you?"

When her eyes met Raio's dark pink eyes, her face went beet red. "Um… uh…" She stammered, touching the tips of her fingers together nervously. She was sweating.

Raio tilted his head in confusion. "She's a huge fan of yours, too." Tetsuo said with a smirk. "I had to plug my ears when she squealed at getting the ticket."

The rocker nodded, then smiled at Tetsuko. "Is that so? Well, you seem like a nice little lady. At least you're not rabid like Zina."

"Akari… I think I'm about to faint…" Tetsuko breathed. Next thing she knew, her body began to fall forward.

She never hit the floor, as the singer in front of her caught her. "Jeez, take it easy. No need to be so… fangirly."

Tetsuko looked at him, still blushing but smiling nervously. "S-Sorry…" She averted her eyes. "It's just every fan's dream to actually meet their idol."

"And you have a crush on him…" Tetsuo cut in.

This made Tetsuko jump up and headlock Tetsuo. "Shut up, damn it!" She yelled.

Raio watched them, amused as Tetsuo struggled. "*whistles* Feisty. Not bad." He mused.

*Meanwhile*

Nearby, they failed to notice someone watching them. Zina, who had somehow snuck back in, watched them from afar, mostly Raio with a dreamy look. "Raio…" When she saw Raio catch Tetsuko, she glared at her. "Who does that girl think she is…?"

*A Little Later, Backstage*

"Whoa… fancy!" Kotori said, looking around.

"Glad you're impressed." Raio told them. "You guys can meet my bandmates, too." He led them into another room where three others were sitting. "Everyone, meet the gang. GP, our lead guitarist."

"Yo." GP greeted.

"Yaro, bass guitarist and occasional keyboardist."

"'Sup." Yaro replied.

"And Beat, our drummer."

"How's it?" He asked.

"We've been practicing a lot today, so they're a little tired." Raio explained. He noticed someone missing. "Hey, where'd Yuma go?"

"Hey Raio, what's in here?" Yuma asked, looking at what like a safe.

Raio smirked. Walking over to the safe, he inputted the combination and opened it. "Behold." Inside the safe was a bunch of guns and knives.

"Holy cow!" Tetsuko gasped. "What a collection!"

"What can I say? I'm a weapon nerd!" The rocker explained. "Handhelds, muskets, hunting knives, you name it! But my prize possession is this!" Closing the safe, Raio pulled out a smaller box that was locked. He pulled out a key, unlocked it, and opened it, pulling out some type of sniper rifle. "Here it is."

Tetsuko's eyes lit up. "No way!" She zipped over to see it. "A Skullcracker M231!"

"You know about this model?" Raio asked.

"Heck yeah! Rare stuff is my hobby!" Tetsuko chirped. "This is the rarest sniper rifle model out there!"

Raio smiled. "You bet it's rare! Only seven copies of this bad boy exist! But it's damn powerful. 60-caliber bullets that can hit a target at a range of up to 2800 meters!"

"Wicked!" Yuma chirped.

*Meanwhile*

They didn't notice that someone was able to see them. Zina had a telescope to see them, and she was glaring daggers at Tetsuko and Raio's friendliness. "Why that little…! She thinks she can move in on Raio like that?" All of a sudden, she heard a THUNK. "Eh?" Looking besides her, she saw a blank glowing card. "What's this?" As she went to grab it, a jolt of electricity shocked her. "Ow! What the?" With a quick grab, she snatched the card. Darkness spewed out from the card, covering her. Lightning streaked across the darkness. "Ahhh! What is this?"

A figure walked away from the area. "Power courtesy of Kaito… with a revision by yours truly."

Within seconds, the darkness waned, lightning crackling around her. Zina's blue eyes opened, lightning crackling within them. "Now it's really time to rock… You're mine, Raio…" She held up a hand, electricity dancing around it.

* * *

**Vile: This... does not bode well for our heroes.**

**Yuma: "Our heroes"? You sound like the announcer from Pokemon now.**

**Tetsuo: You actually watch that, Yuma?**

**Yuma: What? It's cool!**

**Vile: Anyway... if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: This was a quick one, but here it is: Chapter 3!**

**Tetsuo: All right! Now we can get to some music!**

**Vile: You got that right! It also gets us into the Duel that starts next Chapter.**

**Raio: So what are we waiting for?**

**Vile: I hear that! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 94: Shockin' Rockin'!

Chapter 3

**Yuma LP:2400**

**Raio LP:3300**

Yuma's field: Empty

Raio's field: Erratic Engineer equipped with Hornet Lance, Two-Gun Trooper equipped with NV Goggles

**Erratic Engineer: Lv.6 (originally 3) EARTH Insect (originally Warrior) ATK:600/DEF:1000**

**Two-Gun Trooper: Lv.6 (originally 4) EARTH Machine ATK:1200/DEF:1200**

"Ore wa Reberu Roku no Erratic Engineer, Two-Gun Trooper, Obarei!" Raio declared. His monsters, a humanoid wearing overalls and a hard hat, holding a wrench and a yellow lance (the Equip Spell), and a cyborg dressed like a cowboy, carrying two laser pistols and wearing a set of night-vision goggles (its Equip Spell), turned fully orange before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no tsuchizokusei monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two EARTH monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Gatling Giant!" His monster appeared as a HUGE humanoid monster, covered in mostly black, hoisting an enormous gatling gun on his shoulder. Two orange Overlay Units orbited it.

**Gatling Giant: Rank 6 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1300 2 Overlay Units**

"Gatling Giant, go in for the win! Bullet Hell!" The humanoid grunted before lifting his gatling gun to in front of him, the barrel spinning. Next thing they knew, a massive storm of bullets flew out of the barrel, causing explosions all around Yuma.

"Uwaaaaaaaahhhh!" He yelled as he was thrown back, landing on the ground.

**Raio LP:3300**

**Yuma LP:0 – LOSER**

"Booyah!" Raio chirped as the Augmented Reality faded, snapping his fingers with a smirk. "My Weaponry Deck's not too shabby, huh?"

"No way! It was awesome!" Yuma chirped, pulling off his D-Gazer. Raio helped him up.

"Who knew Raio was an awesome Duelist to boot?" Tetsuko remarked. Raio winked at her, making her blush slightly.

"Yo, Raio!" GP came in. "Show time in 5!"

"Aw, hell! I almost forgot!" Raio realized. He turned to Yuma and the others. "You guys should get out to the stage!"

"All right! Good luck up there, Raio!" Tetsuo said. Raio gave them a thumbs-up before rushing off. The group left backstage and headed out to the stage area. The crowd was going wild, waiting for the show to start.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Kotori cried. After a few minutes, the band members came out one-by-one, Raio being the last one.

"What is going on, people?" Raio cried out to them on the mike, getting a ecstatic reaction. "Boy, you guys are gonna love what we've got for you tonight! Flip on those D-Gazers and we'll get this show on the road!" He threw up his own D-Gazer. "D-Gazer, set!"

"D-Gazers? Why do we need them?" Akari wondered.

"It's a Thunder Kings specialty! They give a special effect in Augmented Reality just for the concerts!" Tetsuko explained.

"Good enough for me!" Yuma said. He looked at Kotori and Tetsuo, who nodded. Akari an dTetsuko nodded as well.

"D-Gazer, set!" All five of them flipped on their Gazers.

**"WIDE RANGE AR VISION, ESTABLISHED."** The automated voice stated as the area became dark, akin to a nighttime concert, complete with augmented spotlights. The sky went cloudy, and lightning began to flash and strike. Everyone's D-Gazers, band and crowd, flashed. **"LINK FUNCTION DE-ACTIVATED."**

"A one, a two, and a one, two, three, four!" A small guitar melody was played before the drums and bass kicked in. The melody slowed, and Raio went to work.

*Italicized are Lyrics*

_Dareka ga mizu wo kureta_  
_Sore wa kantan ni niji wo egaita_  
_Risou toori no boku ni naru no wa_  
_Muzukashii ne_

_Kurushi mi mo nashi ni_  
_Shouri hatsukamenai keredo_  
_Saite itai_

_Kakko warui yume ga aru_  
_Kanaeru tame nara_  
_Wara waretemo kamawanai_  
_Genkai wa jibun ga kimeta amae dakara koso_  
_Asu e nori koete miseru_  
_Ah, aoi sora megakete_  
_Saki hokoru yo setsubou no freesia_

The crowd was going nuts. "Whoa… awesome song!" Tetsuko chirped. Kotori was hugging Yuma, getting a sweet from the song.

_Dareka ga kuchi ni shiteta_  
_"Ikiru koto wa karete iku koto"_  
_Tabun uso janai_  
_Dakedo sore de wa_  
_Kanashi sugiru yo_

_Naita koto waratta koto_  
_Omoi de no hana no kazu dake_  
_Tsuyoku nareru_

_Kazoe kirenai hanabira wo gisei ni shite kita_  
_Sono zujou ni boku ga iru_  
_Moshi make wo mitometara raku ni nareru kana ?_  
_Asu no boku ni shitsurei ka_  
_Ah, kyou mo mayoi nagara_  
_Akogareru yo setsubou no freesia_

Tetsuo and Yuma threw up a rock-on sign with a lot of the rest of the crowd. Hearing their music in person was amazing! "Wooooooo-hooooooo!" "YEAH!" "You rock!" Various cheers came from the crowd.

_"Nee kiite ?_  
_Jibun jishin, enjiru koto ni tsukaretara ?"_  
_"Sore mo hitotsu no katachi, itsumo no kimi sa"_

_Kakko warui yume gaaru_  
_Kanaeru tame nara_  
_Wara warete mo kamawa nai_  
_Genkai wa jibun ga kimeta amae dakara koso_  
_Asu e nori koete miseru_  
_Ah, aoi sora megakete_  
_Kurushi mi wa poketto ni irete_  
_Saki hokoru yo setsubou no freesia…!_

The last bit of the melody played, and the song came to an end. The crowd erupted into applause, cheering their heads off. "And that was only the start of this rockin' fest! Keep it tuned, 'cause the next hit is comin' up!"

A voice mused from the shadows. "That's right, Raio… Once the encore comes around… I'll be the star of your show."

*An Hour and a Half Later*

The last notes of their most recent song finished, and the crowd was going crazy. "It's been one heck of a rock-fest, eh folks?" Raio declared on the mike, getting a positive response. "Nice! Get this. We appreciate all the praise you guys give us, and we feel honored to have so many fans here in Heartland, that we've got a little treat for you all: A special song created just for this concert! We may never perform this song again, so you guys are lucky enough to witness it!" The Augmented Reality in place, the band prepared to begin their number.

As the augmented lightning flashed, a chuckle was heard. "Show time…" All of a sudden, one of the lightning bolts shot down and impacted the floor, burning it and scaring the people nearby.

"What the hell?" Raio mused. More lightning bolts shot down, impacting the floor but luckily missing everyone.

"What the hell is going on?" Akari cried.

Tetsuo quickly pulled off his Gazer and gasped. The lightning continued to strike. "Not good!" He quickly contacted Raio. "Raio, everyone's gotta get out of here! The lightning's real!"

"Oh hell!" The rocker replied. "Everyone, this lightning isn't fake! Take off your Gazers and evacuate, now!" He yelled into the mike. The crowd quickly began to make their way toward the exits, helped by the security guards.

"Why you little…" A bolt of lightning shot down, impacting one of the guards and frying him.

"Cripes! I don't think this is random lightning!" Yuma cried. All of a sudden, Astral materialized from the Key.

**"Yuma! This electricity isn't natural!"** The spirit told him. **"I can sense it! Numbers!"**

"Numbers?" Yuma replied.

Raio rushed up to them. "Come on, guys! Let's get out of here!"

"We can't yet!" Yuma told him. "This lightning is being caused by a Number!"

"A Number? One of those kooky cards you mentioned?" Raio replied.

Yuma nodded. "If we can get that Number, we can stop this storm!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Raio asked.

"We should look for the source of the lightning! If we know where it's coming from, we can find the Number!" Kotori said. Everyone nodded.

"Incoming!" Akari pointed, and everyone dodged the bolt that flew at them.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" Tetsuo warned. Everyone looked around, dodging bolts.

Then, Tetsuko's eyes fell on a figure radiating electricity. A bolt of lightning suddenly came from the figure, Tetsuko narrowly dodging. "Over there!"

The figure, now wise, suddenly ran. "Get back here!" Yuma yelled, running after the figure, the others on his tail. The group's chase eventually led them to the balcony, where they could see stormclouds brewing. "What the heck? I was sure it came this way!"

"Looking for me, silly boy?" A voice cooed. Everyone turned and saw a familiar face.

"Zina? What are you doing out here?" Raio asked.

"Oh… you remember me!" Zina gushed.

"You gotta get out of here! This electricity could kill you!" Yuma cried.

Zina approached Yuma with a smile. "Thanks for the warning, kid, but…" She gains a dark smirk. "I'm not afraid of lightning…" She quickly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, with his back to her. "But you should!" She jabbed her finger into the back of his neck and unleashed a direct current of electricity, shocking Yuma's whole body.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yuma cried in pain as he was directly electrocuted.

"YUMA!/**YUMA!**" Everyone cried. The electricity subsided with a flash, and Yuma's body fell limply to the ground. He was still awake, however.

"Hmph." Zina snapped her fingers with a smirk, a bolt coming off of them.

"Yuma! Are you all right?" Tetsuo called.

"N…No! I… can't… move!" Yuma struggled to say, his body convulsing.

Akari quickly rushed up and grabbed Yuma, pulling him to the sidelines with no interference from Zina. She glared at the electric-blue-haired girl. "You bitch! You paralyzed my brother!"

"I gave him a shocking time, wouldn't you say?" Zina mused, smirking. She took a pose, electricity covering her. "And now it's your turn!" She fired out streams of lightning at them.

Raio quickly jumped in front, blocking the lightning with his hands, shocking (no pun intended) everyone. "My gloves are rubber! I'll be fine! Someone take care of her!"

"Always so difficult, huh, Raio?" Zina mused, putting a hand on her hip.

**"Kotori, you're the only one who can do this!"** Astral told her. **"Fight and get that Number!"**

Kotori nodded and glared at Zina. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Yuma!"

"Bring it, sister!" Zina cried. "Duel Disk, set!" Lightning formed her D-Pad, active. "D-Gazer, set!" Electricity streaked around her eye, forming what looked like an electric blue tattoo D-Gazer and turning her eye bright yellow.

"Duel Disk, set!" Kotori activated her D-Pad. "D-Gazer, set!" Her Gazer flipped onto her face.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"Get her… Kotori!" Yuma sputtered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Erratic Engineer  
Level 3 EARTH Warrior  
ATK:600/DEF:1000  
Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:  
* SpecialSummon 1 "Sentry Gun Token" (Level 3/EARTH/Machine-Type/ATK:800/DEF:0) in Attack Position. You can only control 1 "Sentry Gun Token".  
* Target 1 "Sentry Gun Token" you control with less than 2400 ATK: Increase that target's ATK by 800.

Two-Gun Trooper  
Level 4 EARTH Machine  
ATK:1200/DEF:1200  
When an Equip Card is equipped to this card: Increase this card's Level by 2. If the Equip Card changes this card's Level: This effect is not applied.

Gatling Giant  
Rank 6 EARTH Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2600/DEF:1300  
2 Level 6 monsters  
Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. Up to twice per turn, if this card attacks a monster, and the attacked monster is not destroyed by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card can attack that monster once again.

Hornet Lance  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a Warrior or Machine-Type monster. The equipped monster gains 3 Levels and is treated as an Insect-Type monster. If this equipped card is sent to the Graveyard: Select 1 card on the field: Destroy it.

NV Goggles  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a Warrior or Machine-Type monster. When this card is activated, flip all face-down cards your oppnent controls face-up (no effects are activated at this time), then return them to their original positions. While a monster you control is equipped with this card: You may check your opponent's Set cards at any times, and you opponent must show you all cards they Set.

* * *

**Vile: Not good. The rabid fan's got a Number, and she's paralyzed poor Yuma!**

**Yuma: One bad thing after another with me!**

**Vile: Blame the Numbers, not me.**

**Akari: You're the one who's writing this stuff!**

**Vile: *backs up slightly* Anyway... If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! And a cookie for anyone who guesses the song I used! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, but Chapter 4 is done!**

**Kaito: Can't keep track of yourself, can you?**

**Vile: Eh. I've got a final tomorrow, so I've had to study. Oh well. After the final, I can really get back to writing!**

**Yuma: Now that, I'm waiting for!**

**Vile: Heh heh! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Let's get into the Duel! Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 94: Shockin' Rockin'!

Chapter 4

**Kotori LP:4000**

**Zina LP:4000**

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Magic Card, **Angel Baton**, activate! By discarding 1 card, I can draw 2 more!" He dumped her card and drew. "Now I activate the effect of the card I drew! Quick Draw Hawk, Tokushu Shoukan!" A black blur flitted back and forth on the field, before it stopped to show a black-feathered bird with its wings colored brown and designed to look like card backs. Its feathers were streamlined, and it appeared to be wearing running shoes.

**Quick Draw Hawk: Lv.5 WIND Winged Beast ATK:2300/DEF:1200**

"I can Special Summon Quick Draw Hawk from my hand if I draw it outside of my Draw Phase. Unfortunately, it keeps me from Normal Summoning this turn. I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Zina drew her card, a spark coming off of her. "Bolt Buster, Shoukan!" From a flurry of electricity, a young humanoid boy emerged. His hair was frizzy, and he held a lightning bolt in each hand and two in his mouth.

**Bolt Buster: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:1500/DEF:1200**

"Bolt Buster no kouka hatsudo (Bolt Buster's effect activates)! When Bolt Buster is Normal Summoned, he can stun one monster into Defense Mode!" Bolt Buster threw the lightning bolts in his hands, electrifying the bird and forcing it to kneel down. "And you can't change its position until the end of your next turn! Bolt Buster, attack Quick Draw Hawk now!" The humanoid rushed forward, electricity dancing from his fingertips.

"Trap Card, **Wing Armor**, activate!" Quick Draw Hawk covered itself with its wings, which hardened into steel. "This prevents the destruction of a Winged Beast-Type monster by battle, then equips to it to let it keep the protection!" Bolt Buster jammed his finger into the wings, but the lightning was merely deflected in all directions.

"Hmph. Not bad. I place two cards facedown! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Aha! Mirrorwing Falcon, Shoukan!" Her monster was a medium-sized bird with reflective wings.

**Mirrorwing Falcon: Lv.1 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:100/DEF:100**

"Mirrorwing Falcon no kouka hatsudo! When it's Summoned, I can choose one Winged Beast-Type monster I control! Then Mirrorwing's Level equal to that monster's Level!" The falcon turned toward Quick Draw Hawk and crossed its wings, reflecting the undead bird's appearance.

**Mirrorwing Falcon: Lv.5**

"Watashi wa Reberu Go no Mirrorwing Falcon to Quick Draw Hawk, Obarei (I Overlay Level 5 Mirrorwing Falcon and Zombie Vulture)!" Her monsters turned fully yellow and green before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" The ground rumbled and shattered. "Arawareyo… Zombie Vulture!" From the ground, a brown-furred vulture emerged. Its wings were rotting, its rib cage was exposed, its legs were bony, and its head and beak were nothing but a skull, two narrow eye holes in place of the eyes. It let out a weak, distorted caw, two purple Overlay Units circling it.

**Zombie Vulture: Rank 5 DARK Winged Beast (also Zombie due to effect)/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units**

Akari shuddered. "Creepy…"

"Zombie Vulture, attack Bolt Buster now!" The vulture cawed, then looked straight at Bolt Buster, its eye holes flashing red. All of a sudden, the ground beneath Bolt Buster broke, and zombified bird talons grabbed it, forcing it underground and destroying it.

**Zina LP:2800**

"Sucker! Trap Card, **Karma Thunder**, activate!" Zina's facedown flipped up. "Since you destroyed a Thunder-Type monster by battle, this card instantly destroys the monster that did the destroying!" Zina gathered electricity in her hands. "ZAP!" She fired the lightning at the zombie bird.

"Zombie Vulture no kouka hatsudo!" Kotori declared. "If Zombie Vulture would be destroyed while in Attack Mode, I can use Overlay Unit to negate its destruction by switching it into Defense Mode!" One of the purple orbs was absorbed into Zombie Vulture's beak, then it weakly cawed before falling over. Its wings hit the ground, which conducted the lightning into the ground, negating it.

**Zombie Vulture: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Hmph. Not bad." Zina mused.

_'This isn't going to be easy.'_ Kotori thought. "Magic Card, **Jeweled Nest**, activate! This card lets me Special Summon three Jewel Egg Tokens in Defense Mode!" A silver nest appeared holding three eggs: One made of green jewel, one of orange jewel, and one of purple jewel.

**Jewel Egg Token x3: Lv.1 EARTH Rock ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Eh? Eggs?" Zina wondered.

"You'll see later. I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Kotori finished.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "Magic Card, **Miracle Soil**, activate! This lets me Special Summon one Level 4 or below Plant-Type monster from my Deck!"

"What? Plant-Types?" Tetsuo was confused.

"Zina's always used Plant-Types. This lightning power must've fused it with Thunder-Types." Raio explained.

"Venus Card Trap, Tokushu Shoukan!" Her monster emerged as a green plant that seemed harmless, but the leaves suddenly opened to reveal a sharp-fanged mouth that hissed, bearing a rectangular brown tongue.

**Venus Card Trap: Lv.3 EARTH Plant ATK:1300/DEF:1100**

"Venus Card Trap no kouka hatsudo! By sending the top three cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can increase its Level by 3!" She milled her cards.

**Venus Card Trap: Lv.6**

"Now, Amp Lancer, Tokushu Shoukan!" Her new monster was a small humanoid knight with a thunderbolt-shaped spear.

**Amp Lancer: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:1800/DEF:1700**

"When Amp Lancer attacks a monster in Defense Mode, it deals Piercing Damage! Amp Lancer, attack Zombie Vulture!" The knight lowered its lance and charged forward, piercing the zombie and electrocuting it. It cawed weakly before exploding. "Now try this on for size!" Zina charged up before firing a bolt of electricity.

"Waah!" Kotori shrieked, quickly jumping away before the bolt fried her.

**Kotori LP:2200**

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Akari yelled.

Zina merely shrugged. "Don't ask me! I'm not the one writing this fic! Amp Lancer no kouka hatsudo! If Amp Lancer successfully inflicts Battle Damage, it switches into Defense Mode to protect me from any possible harm." The tiny knight knelt down and began sparking. "Also, Venus Card Trap can't attack this turn since it was Summoned by Miracle Soil. Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Good thing my Jewel Egg Tokens survived. Thanks to the effect of Jeweled Nest, I can release them all the Summon my trio of gem-feathered friends!" The three eggs rose into the air, the silver nest vanishing. All three eggs crackled before shattering, the shells reforming into three new figures. "Arawareyo… Peridot Robin, Amber Robin, and Amethyst Robin!" The figures formed into her three jewel-headed birds.

**Peridot Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

**Amber Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

**Amethyst Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"All right! Since I control my three Robins, I can Special Summon another friend from my Deck! Arawareyo… Onyx Robin!" Another bird that was just like them appeared, but it was gray-colored with a black jewel for a head.

**Onyx Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"Watashi was Reberu Yon no Peridot Robin to Amber Robin, Obarei! Reberu Yon no Amethyst Robin to Onyx Robin, Obarei!" The four birds turned fully yellow before spiraling into the air in duos. Two separate galaxy portals opened as both pairs of monsters sailed inside. "Yon tai no monsuta de, nikai (twice) Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Dabaru Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Two bursts of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbazu Sanjuukyuu: Kibou Ou Hope (Come forth, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope)! Nanbazu Juusan: Suki Joou Love (Number 13: Devoted Empress Love)!"

The numbers "39" and "13" formed and flashed in red and blue, then both monsters' sealed forms arose. The two objects shifted and changed until the warrior and mage's bodies were fully formed. They crossed their sword and staff before taking a team stance, their Overlay Units circling them.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600**

"Gah! Numbers?" Zina cried.

"Love, attack Amp Lancer now! Love Staff Blast!" The mage twirled her staff before firing an amethyst-colored beam that obliterated the knight. "All right, Hope! Attack Venus Card Trap! Hope Blade Slash!" The warrior slashed across the plant, turning it into coleslaw.

"Gegh!" Zina groaned.

**Zina LP:1600**

"Yatta! Awesome!" Kotori chirped. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Zina hissed, sparks coming off of her teeth. "Watashi no turn… Draw!" She drew her card. "Trap Card, **Re-Growth**, activate! This lets me Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard! Return, Venus Card Trap!" The fly-trap re-emerged from the ground. "Venus Card Trap no kouka hatsudo! By sending three cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, its Level increases by 3!"

**Venus Card Trap: Lv.6**

"Thunderose no kouka hatsudo! By banishing one Plant-Type and one Thunder-Type monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" She removed Bolt Buster and **Rainbow Seed** from her Graveyard. A new monster emerged as an odd bulb, which bloomed into a crackling yellow rose.

**Thunderose: Lv.6 LIGHT Plant ATK:2100/DEF:2000**

"Two… Level 6… monsters!" Yuma sputtered.

"Watashi wa Reberu Roku no Venus Card Trap to Thunderose, Obarei!" Her monsters turned fully orange and yellow before shooting into the air, trails of lightning behind them. A galaxy portal opened up, also crackling with electricity, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!"

**"Here it comes, Kotori!"** Astral warned.

"Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Kyuujuuyon (Number 94)! Zap Pitcher!"

The number "94" formed and flashed in electric blue, and from the sky, a large object plummeted to the ground, landing and crushing the ground and loosing electricity. It was a large brown seed decorated with blue and green. Stormclouds gathered from up above and boomed thunder and crackled lightning, and a torrent of rain suddenly poured down onto the seed. The seed sprouted, releasing many yellow vines in a flurry of lightning. The vines combined and solidified into an odd, electric-blue-trimmed cylindrical plant: A pitcher plant. More vines extended and sprouted jagged electric blue leaves, and a vine extended from the back, connecting to the stormclouds. The top leaf of the plant opened up, revealing the electric blue "94". A boom of thunder came from the clouds, and the torrent of rain filled up the pitcher plant almost to overflow, the water crackling with electricity. The top leaf snapped shut like a fly-trap, two yellow Overlay Units circling the plant.

**Number 94: Zap Pitcher: Rank 6 LIGHT Plant/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1200 2 Overlay Units**

"Not good…!" Yuma sputtered.

"A lightning plant? Really?" Raio said, skeptical. "Are all Numbers this kooky?"

"You'd be surprised." Tetsuo told him.

"Ah hah hah hah hah hah! Not even those Numbers of yours can save you! Zap Pitcher no kouka hatsudo!" One of the yellow orbs was absorbed into the top leaf, which opened again, then the plant convulsed and fired a glob of electrified water. The water splashed over Hope, shocking him and forcing him to the ground.

**Zap Pitcher: 1 Overlay Unit**

"What just happened?" Kotori cried.

"Zap Pitcher warned me about Kibou Ou Hope. It can negate my attacks. But Zap Pitcher takes care of that. By using an Overlay Unit, one of your monsters is shocked out of attacking next turn! What's more, its effects are negated until my next Standby Phase!"

"Nani?"

"Yes, that's it, my little Sparky." A man said, who was watching. "Show those fools the electrifying power of the Numbers!"

"Zap Pitcher, attack Kibou Ou Hope now!" The thunderclouds above Zap Pitcher began booming, then lightning suddenly fired out of them. Hope grunted in fear.

"K-Ko… tori!" Yuma cried.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Quick Draw Hawk  
Level 5 WIND Winged Beast  
ATK:2300/DEF:2100  
If you draw this card outside your Draw Phase: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you have not Normal Summoned during a turn you Special Summon this card by this effect: You cannot Normal Summon during that turn.

Bolt Buster  
Level 4 LIGHT Thunder  
ATK:1500/DEF:1200  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Attack Position monster: Switch it to Defense Position.

Mirrorwing Falcon  
Level 1 LIGHT Winged Beast  
ATK:100/DEF:100  
When this card is Summoned, target 1 Winged Beast-Type monster you control: This card's Level becomes equal to the target's Level.

Venus Card Trap  
Level 3 EARTH Plant  
ATK:1300/DEF:1100  
During you Main Phase, send up to the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard: Increase this card's Level by 1 for each card sent.

Amp Lancer  
Level 4 LIGHT Thunder  
ATK:1800/DEF:1700  
This card inflicts Piercing Damage. If this card inflicts Battle Damage: You can switch it to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase.

Peridot Robin  
Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Spell Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Amber Robin  
Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a monster, except by battle: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Amethyst Robin  
Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Trap Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Onyx Robin  
Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
If you control 2 or more Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your Deck.

Rainbow Seed  
Level 7 LIGHT Plant  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
You can banish this card from your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower Plant-Type monster from your Deck. It cannot attack or be used as a Synchro Material Monster this turn.

Thunderose  
Level 6 LIGHT Plant  
ATK:2100/DEF:2000  
You can banish 1 Plant-Type and 1 Thunder-Type monster from your Graveyard: Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Zombie Vulture  
Rank 5 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz  
ATK:2700/DEF:0  
2 Level 5 monsters  
If this card would be destroyed while in Attack Position, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate this card's destruction, then switch this card to Defense Position. This card's Battle Position cannot be changed until your next Standby Phase.

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love (TCG: Number 13: Paradise)  
Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
2 Level 4 monsters  
When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Number 94: Zap Pitcher  
Rank 6 LIGHT Plant/Xyz  
ATK:2600/DEF:1200  
2 Level 6 monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to select 1 monster your opponent controls. That monster cannot attack, and its effects are negated, until your next Standby Phase. (Extra real game effect: If this card is destroyed by battle, halve the ATK and DEF of the monster that destroyed it.)

Angel Baton  
Normal Spell Card  
Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card.

Jeweled Nest  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 3 "Jewel Egg Tokens" (EARTH/Rock/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. During your next Main Phase 1, if any "Jewel Egg Tokens" are on your field: You can Tribute them: Special Summon 1 "Peridot Robin", "Amber Robin", or "Amethyst Robin" from your Deck for each "Jewel Egg Token" Tributed. You cannot Special Summon more than 1 card with the same name by this effect.

Miracle Soil  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Plant-Type monster from your hand or Deck. It cannot attack or be used as a Synchro Material Monster this turn.

Wing Armor  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only if 1 Winged Beast-Type monster you control would be destroyed by battle. Negate that monster's destruction, then equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Karma Thunder  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only when a Thunder-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle. Destroy the monster that was not destroyed.

Re-Growth  
Normal Trap Card  
Target 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed: Special Summon it.

* * *

**Vile: Oh, now we're getting good. The electrified Number has taken the field!**

**Shark: *fake suspense* Oh god, what will happen?**

**Yuma, Kotori, Spade, Kaito, Ariel: *laughing like heck***

**Shark: *holds up hands* Thank you, thank you!**

**Vile: *rolls eyes* Anyhoo... If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Another delay, sorry, but not as long as the last one. Chapter 5 is here!**

**Yuma: Jeez, should we expect a delay this long every time?**

**Vile: No. This Duel was just tricky to me. But now I've got it finished, so let's see the finale!**

**Raio: Sweetness! Let's roll!**

**Vile: *nods* Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Numbershot 94: Shockin' Rockin'!

Chapter 5

The plant's lightning barreled toward the stunned warrior. "Say goodnight, Hope!" Zina jeered.

Kotori's eyes flashed. "Trap Card, activate! **Love Shield Spell**!" Love moved in front of Hope and absorbed one of his Overlay Units into her staff.

Hope: 1 Overlay Unit

"N-Nanda? (W-What the?)" Zina gasped.

"Love Shield Spell is a card only usable with Love herself. As long as it remains face-up, she can use Hope's effect herself, using an Overlay Unit from any of my monsters to negate any attack!" Twirling her staff, Love slammed it into the ground, creating an amethyst-colored force field around Kotori's field. The lightning impacted the shield and was deflected, but Love struggled slightly. Love dispelled the shield, winked at Hope, then moved back to her space.

"You're really starting to bug me, you know that?" Zina hissed, lightning crackling off of her. "Just keel over and let me fry you! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. _'All right, this'll work!'_ "Magic Card, **Shining Feathers**, activate!" A flurry of glowing white feathers surrounded Love. "This gives Love 600 extra Attack Points until the End Phase!"

**Love ATK:3000**

"All right, Love! Attack Zap Pitcher now!" Love twirled her staff to build energy. "Love Staff Blast!" The amethyst-colored beam was fired out, piercing right through the plant and destroying it. Zina recoiled from the impact.

**Zina LP:1200**

However, upon the destruction of the plant, globs of the electrified water splashed everywhere. A large ball of it went right toward the mage, splashing over her and electrifying her. Grunting, she was forced to the ground. "Nanda?"

"Zap Pitcher has another effect that you should know about." Zina explained, smirking evilly. "If it's ever destroyed, I can pick one monster you control and cut both its original points in half!"

**Love ATK:1800/DEF:800**

"Kuso…" Kotori groaned. "All least I got rid of that Number. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

**Love ATK:1200**

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Zina drew her card, electricity coming off of it. Hope shrugged off the electricity around him, finally getting to his feet. "Trap Card, Xyz Reborn, activate! This lets me Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard! Return to us, Zap Pitcher!" The thunder clouds reformed as the plant returned to the field. Rain poured from the clouds, filling up the pitcher to the brim before it clamped shut. "And now, Xyz Reborn goes to Zap Pitcher as an Overlay Unit!" The Trap Card changed into a yellow orb before orbiting the plant.

**Number 94: Zap Pitcher: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Dang! Just when we thought we were done with that thing!" Tetsuko cried.

"Please! Any nitwit with a Number would know to keep it safe!" Zina jeered. "Gemini Sparker, Shoukan!" Her new monster was a sparking red-armored human with a plus sign on his chest. "Gemini Sparker no kouka hatsudo! When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another one from my Deck!" Another sparking human emerged, but this one was female, had blue armor, and had a minus sign on her chest.

**Gemini Sparker x2: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:1500/DEF:1500**

"They may not be able to destroy her, but they've got 600 points of damage with your name on them! Gemini Sparkers, attack Number 13!" The two Thunder-Types joined hands, collecting a mass of red and blue lightning, before firing it out at once. Thinking quick, Love jammed the bottom end of her staff into the ground. The lightning was conducted into the ground, but excess lightning shocked the mage, causing her to pant. "Now hold still, bird girl!" Zina fired off one bolt from her left hand, which Kotori dodged. Another bolt was fired, and Kotori dodged again, but her balance was slightly thrown off. "Gotcha!" Zina charged and fired another, larger bolt.

Kotori had no time to react… and was struck dead-on. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as the lightning surged through her.

**Kotori LP:1600**

"KOTORI!/**KOTORI**!" Everyone cried. The lightning dispersed, and Kotori fell to her knees, panting heavily, shaking. Her hair ribbon was burnt to pieces, letting her hair down, and parts of her outfit were singed.

"Ah hah hah hah hah hah hah!" Zina laughed with her hand by her mouth (A/N: AKA the "stuck-up anime girl" laugh). "You had no chance of beating me from the start! Once I win, your Numbers and Raio will be mine!"

Raio sweatdropped. "She's got a lightning pitcher plant and electrical powers, and she's still worried about ME? Come on, did the author have to make her this way?"

"It could've been worse. She could've ended up like one of the many worse yanderes in fanfiction." Akari said.

"Point taken." Raio replied.

Kotori struggled to get to her feet. "You haven't won yet… I'm not done! Not by a long shot!" She shouted.

Zina looked unimpressed. "Hmph." She scoffed, sparking a bit. "You must enjoy being a lightning rod. Fine! I'll beat you next turn and fry you to a crisp! Zap Pitcher no kouka hatsudo! Paralyze Hope yet again!" Another glob of electrified water splashed over Hope, keeping him down. "Zap Pitcher, attack Number 13 now!" Thunderbolts barreled down from the hovering stormclouds.

"Love Shield Spell… no kouka hatsudo!" Kotori declared. "I use one of Love's own Overlay Units to negate the attack!" Love absorbed one of her Units into her staff, then slammed the ground with her staff, creating the amethyst dome, which blocked the lightning.

**Love: 1 Overlay Unit**

Zina growled. "Pest! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Kotori drew her card.

Zina smirked. "Trap Card, **Thunder Grid**, activate!" The two Gemini Sparkers threw their hands forward, creating a grid shape made out of red and blue lightning. "You see, Thunder Grid makes it so you can only attack a Thunder-Type monster I control, but since I've got two or more Thunder-Types, guess what? You can't attack me at all!"

"Oh, man! Kotori's nearly screwed!" Tetsuo cried.

"D-Don't give up, K-Kotori…!" Yuma sputtered. "Show her… what you c-can do!"

Kotori nodded. "Don't worry, Yuma… I won't give up! In fact… I have what I need to win!"

"Nani?" Zina mused.

"Magic Card, **Magic Twister**, activate! This lets me blow away your Thunder Grid!" A tornado formed on the field, impacting the grid and dispersing it.

"Kuso…" Zina growled.

"And I have another Magic Card! Blustering Winds!" More wind began to swirl. "This lets me increase Love's Attack Points by 1000 until the End Phase!"

**Love ATK:2200**

"Now to end this! Suki Joou Love, attack Zap Pitcher now!" The mage began to twirl her staff.

"I think I must've fried your brain! My Pitcher has more points than your pathetic stick-twirler!" Zina jeered, but then she gasped. Hope was behind her, and he fired yellow energy at Love, impacting her. "Nani?"

"Trap Card, **Attack As One!**, activate!" Kotori cried. "Since I only control two monsters, by forfeiting Hope's attack, even though he couldn't anyway, his Attack Points are added to Love's until the End Phase!" Love looked back at Hope with surprise. Hope retracted his face armor and winked at her with a smile. Love winked back before turning back to the battle.

**Love ATK:4700**

"Kattobingu daze, ore! Love, get rid of Zap Pitcher! Hope Power, Love Laser!" The mage fired a yellow beam of energy from her staff. The beam pierced right through the plant, causing the electrified water to splash everywhere as it wilted, before it exploded violently.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Zina screamed as she was thrown back, landing on the ground.

**Kotori LP:1600**

**Zina LP:0 – LOSER**

Kotori's face flashed with the word WIN as the Augmented Reality vanished. Kotori let out a deep breath. "I did it. Go for it, Astral."

**"Right."** The spirit mused. He reached out his hand, causing Zina to groan. The card came out of her, crackling electricity, and floated over to Astral. His hand was lightly zapped, but he grabbed the card. **"Observation #26: Numbers are capable of granting superhuman abilities to their owners. This card granted electrokinesis… Number 48 granted super speed… How is this possible?"**

*Meanwhile*

The mystery man saw the exchange and clenched his fist. "Curses… even with Tsukumo subdued, Mizuki is still a threat." He left the scene grumbling. "I must do something about this…"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Gemini Sparker  
Level 4 LIGHT Thunder  
ATK:1500/DEF:1500  
This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material. When this card is Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Gemini Sparker" (OCG/TCG: 1 Level 4 Thunder-Type monster) from your Deck. (OCG/TCG: Special Summon 1 Level 4 Thunder-Type monster from your Deck. The Summoned monster cannot be used as an Xyz Material.)

Shining Feathers  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 LIGHT and/or Winged Beast-Type monster you control; That target gains 600 ATK until the End Phase.

Love Shield Spell (TCG: Paradise Shield)  
Continuous Trap Card  
Activate only while you control a "Number 13: Devoted Empress Love". When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster you control; negate the attack.

Thunder Grid  
Continuous Trap Card  
If you control exactly 1 Thunder-Type monster: Your opponent cannot declare an attack on any other monsters. If you control 2 or more Thunder-Type monsters: Your opponent cannot declare an attack.

Attack As One!  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only while you control exactly 2 monsters. Select 1 monster you control: That monster's ATK is added to the ATK of the other monster. The target monster cannot attack during your next Battle Phase.

* * *

**Vile: Shorter than most chapters, but a good finale! The Number's been nabbed, and the mystery man (you should know who by now) is ticked.**

**Yuma: But what about me, man? I'm still fried!**

**Vile: Oh, chill out! You'll be fine next chapter! Also, for you music fans, I have another song for you to enjoy next chapter!**

**Raio: *holds up double rock-on sign***

**Vile: *smirks* If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: And he are with the finale of Numbershot 94!**

**Kotori: And I think somebody has a special day today!**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday, Vile!**

**Vile: Aw shucks, thanks, guys! I figured, what better way to start my birthday than to upload the final chapter? It's my present to all you readers who stuck with me ever since 39 and 13 means Love! You guys rock! Let's stop beating around the bush, shall we? Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 94: Shockin' Rockin'

Chapter 6

Yuma smiled at his girlfriend. "Way to go… Kotori!" He stuttered, still stunned.

Kotori ran back to him. "Are you all right, Yuma? Aside from the obvious?"

"Aside from this-egh-paralysis… I'm fine." He muttered.

Astral watched the exchange. All of a sudden, the Number 94 card began to spark. **"Eh?"** He mused. Then, a tiny bolt fired from it to Yuma, covering him.

"Yuma?" Kotori gasped. The lightning wasn't hurting Yuma, but he did groan a bit.

Then, the aura dispersed, and Yuma blinked. "Eh?" He looked at parts of his body and tried moving them, succeeding. He let out a small laugh before hopping to his feet, moving parts of his body around. "Ha ha! All right! I can move again!"

Astral looked at the card. **"This card must have undone its paralyzing effects."** He mused.

Kotori happily hugged Yuma, and the boy kissed her in response. "That was a wicked Duel!" Raio yelled out.

"Awesome job, Kotori-chan!" Akari cheered.

Zina suddenly groaned and got to her feet. "You little twerp! I'll get you for this!" She yelled.

"You can't do anything now, Zina. You don't have your powers anymore!" Kotori told her. Zina tried to conjure a lightning bolt, but nothing happened.

"Kuso! First you beat me, then you take my new power!" The woman growled. "That's it! Raaah!" She rushed toward Kotori.

All of a sudden, Raio moved in front of them. "Freeze it!" He yelled, pulling something out of his pocket and pointing it at her: A pistol, .38 caliber. Zina stopped the moment she saw the gun in her face. "You've caused too many problems today, Zina. Most people would tell someone who acted like this to get lost before they get a hole shot through their skull." His voice was eerily calm, and Zina gulped. "But, I'm not like most people." Raio twirled his gun and put it back in his pocket. "You were controlled by an evil card. So we'll do this. You stop acting rabid around me, and we'll forget this incident ever happened. Deal?"

Zina gulped again. "D… Deal." She muttered, nervous. She suddenly bowed. "Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai, everyone!" Then, she ran away, heading toward the entrance.

Raio sighed. "Poor girl. Another victim of those cards."

Kotori looked at her outfit. "Great. Now I'm gonna need new clothes."

Raio then turned to everyone. "Guys, I'm really sorry all of this happened." He apologized.

"Don't be. If that Number hadn't shown up, none of this would've happened." Tetsuko told him.

Raio then perked up. "As an apology, I've got a special treat for you guys and the other patrons. Let's get 'em back inside!"

*A Couple Minutes Later*

"Hey, sorry for all the junk that just went down, Heartland! But everything's been cleared up now!" Raio said into the mic. He could see Zina in the audience looking glum. "So as a way to close this night on a positive note, we've got a special song that we've been working on! And here's the kicker: This is a one-time only play, so count yourselves lucky you're here, because we may not play this song again live! Are you guys ready?" Cheers began to erupt from the crowd. "Oh come on, is that the best you guys can do? Come on, use those voices!" The cheers got louder. "That's what I'm talkin' about! All right, folks! Put on those Gazers, and let the show begin!"

"D-Gazer, set!" Yuma and company, as well as the band, flipped on their Gazers.

**"WIDE RANGE AR VISION, ESTABLISHED."** The automated voice stated as the area became dark, akin to a nighttime concert, complete with augmented spotlights. The sky went cloudy, and lightning began to flash and strike. Everyone's D-Gazers, band and crowd, flashed. **"LINK FUNCTION DE-ACTIVATED."**

"Ichi, ni, san, hit it!" Raio said. An odd sound effect played, then the guitar riff began. After a few seconds, Raio got to work.

*Lyrics are Italicized*

_Can you feel life movin' through your mind?__  
__Ooh, looks like it came back for more!__  
__Yeah-eah-eah!_

_Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?  
__Oooh, you try and try to ignore!  
Yeah!_

"Whoa! Awesome stuff!" Yuma chirped. He threw up a rock-on sign with the others.

_But you can hardly swallow__  
__Your fears and pain…__  
__When you can't help but follow__  
__It puts you right back where you came!_

_Live and learn!__  
__Hanging on the edge of tomorrow…__  
__Live and learn!__  
__From the works of yesterday!__  
__Live and learn!__  
__If you beg or if you borrow…__  
__Live and learn!__  
__You may never find your way!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, yeah…_

Tetsuko was going crazy at hearing this one-time single. Who knew they had such an awesome song within them? Zina watched from the other side, a small smile on her face, happy that Raio allowed her to watch the show.

_Can you feel life tangle you up inside?__  
__Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!__  
__Ohhhh-Oh!__  
_  
_But you can't save your sorrow__  
__You've paid in trade…__  
__When you can't help but follow__  
__It puts you right back where you came__!_

_Live and learn!__  
__Hanging on the edge of tomorrow__  
__Live and learn!__  
__From the works of yesterday!__  
__Live and learn!__  
__If you beg or if you borrow__  
__Live and learn!__  
__You may never find your way!_

Raio then lowered his head, as if something big was coming.

_Hey, whoa, whoa__…_

He threw his head up, shooting a rock-on sign to the air.

_OH YEEEAH!_

GP started a major guitar solo, really hammering on the strings. This sent the crowd on overdrive, letting loads of cheers.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Astral looked around as the solo continued, seeing all the rock-on signs in the crowd. **"Hmm…"** He formed the same sign in his hand. **"Observation #27: This sign appears to be one of music appreciation."** Smiling, he held up the hand with the sign.

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide…__  
__There's a place where you dream you'd never find…__  
__Hold on to "what if…"__  
__HOLD ON TO "WHAT IF!"_

_Live and learn!__  
__Hanging on the edge of tomorrow…__  
__Live and learn!__  
__From the works of yesterday!  
Live and learn!__  
__If you beg or if you borrow…__  
__Live and learn!__  
__You may never find your way!_

_Live and learn!__  
__Hanging on the edge of tomorrow__  
__Live and learn!__  
__From the works of yesterday!  
__Live and learn!__  
__If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn!__  
__You may never find your WAY__!_

The guitar slowed down, making them think the song was over, but it restarted for one last part.

_Live and Learn…__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Live and Learn…__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

The ending guitar riff played, and Raio took a pose with his back to the crowd, looking back with a smirk and rock-on sign as the final note was played. The crowd erupted into applause. "Thank you, Heartland!" Raio called to the crowd. "Hope you all had a fun time tonight! Keep it real! Goodnight!"

*A While Later*

Yuma and the others headed out. Out of nowhere, Tetsuko caught sight of something flying at her, which she caught. "Eh? What's this?" She wondered. It was a small piece of paper, folded over. She looked in that direction, seeing Raio looking at her with a smirk before he left with his bandmates. Confused, Tetsuko opened the paper, seeing what was written. Her face went fully red when she saw it.

Tetsuo stopped, noticing his sister wasn't moving. "Oi, Nee-chan! What's wrong?" He asked.

Tetsuko closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh, nothing…" She trailed off dreamily before continuing on home, leaving Tetsuo confused. He was gonna have to grill her about this the next day.

* * *

**Vile: And that was Crush 40's Live and Learn for you music fans, direct from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle! Find it on YouTube for the full effect!**

**Yuma: Woohoo! What a finale!**

**Vile: Glad you enjoyed it! My next work is a special one-hot that someone suggested to me, so expect it next! It might take some time, so stay posted!**

**Kotori: Enjoy your birthday, Vile!**

**Vile: Arigatou, Kotori! ^_^ If you guys liked this chapter and story, leave a review for me! Check you guys later! *salutes***

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
